The Gourd
by Nightmother
Summary: A comic inspired fic. Just a sample, read and tell me what you think. Put on temporary Hiatus, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto.

My sister thought this was funny, so i decided to put a little bit of it up for everyone to read.

Hopefully you will enjoy.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

The Gourd

On the outskirts of Suna sat a red headed boy with amazingly green eyes, he always sat there when he wanted to be alone and think. His siblings and everyone else in Suna knew better than to disturb him, they valued their lives.

'_Kazekage! Why me? Everyone hates me and I'm the youngest of dad's kids. Why me?'_ The boy thought. The boy thought of his father with hate.

'**It's because we're so strong, and their scared of you. If anyone thought you wrong you could kill them in an instant.'**

The poor boy clutched his head as the voice thundered through his mind. _'I feel a headache coming on.' _Two ninjas stood at the entrance of Suna watching him.

"He's been out there since we got back from the chuunin exams and that was 5 months ago. Then just as I thought he would come back home, he found out about him becoming Kazekage and that was 1 week ago. Is he going to be alright Temari?" The one in the cat suit asked the other.

"He's Gaara. I don't know what to think Kankuro, and like he would let me find out. He would probably just kill me instead." Temari replied turning back towards Suna. Kankuro took one last look at his younger sibling then quickly followed the blonde. Gaara looked back at Suna.

"How am I meant to lead an entire village that hates and fears me?" the red head said aloud to himself. Then suddenly something large landed in his lap, he turned back; in his lap was a black haired girl with gorgeous lavender eyes. _'I've seen this girl before, though not in Suna.'_ He thought, trying to think of the person who owns such unique features; then it came to him. "Hyuuga" His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, not as coldly as he would have liked.

'_Gaara! He seems different somehow.' _The girl thought. She completely forgot the 'killer' reputation of the guy she was talking to when she shot back.

"That's what I'd like to know." with such force it shocked him.

'**This girl has some spunk, isn't she the one who stuttered all the time.'** For the first time in his life he agreed willingly with Shukaku.

"What kind of sick joke do you think this is? Transporting me here and into your lap of all places." The Hyuuga girl went on.

"Hold on, you think I did this?" pointing to himself, clearly he had yet to notice he had a woman in his lap and this of course is impossible because everyone ran and hid when he just walked down the street.

"Yeah, I was on my way to meet my friends for dinner, when all of a sudden sand surrounded me and then I find myself in your lap." As she said the last few words, her cheeks turned a deep crimson; she quickly stood up, finally realising where she had been sitting for the past 10 minutes. _'Oh god, I was sitting in a guy's lap! How long was sitting there?'_

"Oh, I see now how you think it was me. But I swear I didn't do such a thing. Why would I want to?" _'Shit; was she sitting in my lap the entire time?' _Gaara was shocked, no one would even dare come near him, let alone sit in his lap.

'**No shit Sherlock. I was wondering when you would notice.'**

The two just stood beside one another quietly watching the sun go down. _'I should take her home; we only just re-established the peace treaty with Konoha, keeping her here would probably cause another war.' He thought,_ just before the sun was completely down he spoke.

"Look, how about I make it up to you by escorting you home tomorrow." _'I'm being nice! Why the hell am I being nice to her?'_ Gaara thought to himself, Shukaku laughing all the while.

"Tomorrow! Why tomorrow?" _'Why the hell can't we go now, I want to go home now.' _

"Well for one thing, you can't travel in the desert at night you would freeze to death. Second you have no idea how to get back, because you have never been here before; and third since I'm taking you I refuse to travel at night." Gaara said counting on his fingers.

"Fine" she huffed. She reluctantly followed the red head into the village.

"Oi, by the way your name, its Hanna or Heidi isn't it?" Gaara looked back

"No, it's Hinata." She said firmly.

'_Oops' _

'**Haha, you suck. You forgot her name. Come on, I even remembered her name.'**

'_Shut up you. You could have at least told me.'_ Hopefully he didn't sound as stupid as he felt.

'**And why would I do that?'** Gaara led Hinata to a building close to Kazekage tower; Gaara pulled out a key and unlocked the door, he stood aside and let her in. _'oh great Kankuro and Temari would have a field day if they saw this.'_ "Temari? Kankuro? You in?" Gaara yelled. 

Temari poked her head out of the kitchen, "What's with all the yelling?" Temari spotted Hinata hiding behind Gaara, "Ooh who is this?" she asked coming out of the kitchen.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, she just arrived in Suna. She is staying here until tomorrow, where I will then escort her back to Konoha." Gaara motioned for Hinata to follow, however Temari's voice stopped him. "Oh she can't leave tomorrow."

"And why not?" He glared daggers at Temari.

Temari flinched a little but continued. "You're being named Kazekage tomorrow, so you can't leave; and no one else can be spared because they're needed, so she can't leave either."

Gaara looked back at Hinata. "Will she and I be able to leave the day after that then?"

"Yes"

"Fine then; follow me to your room." Hinata quickly followed Gaara to a room with simple furnishings. "My room is next door, Temari's is down the hall. The bathroom is just opposite yours. Temari will supply you with anything you need." Gaara turned to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Thank you K...Kazekage Sama."

Gaara quickly left after mentioning that dinner was at 8.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

I need reviews. If you don't like or I get no reveiws I will remove, but if anyone likes it please tell me and i'll put another chap up for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Kami-Inu for your review. But you see the thing is, lots of people are reading my stories and sometimes alerting them, however they don't give me feed back. I help my sister with a fanfic she's doing but when i ask for opinions from her about mine i don't get anything out of her. Plus my friends aren't really that into anime.

But i guess you right. Anyway here's the next chapter.

The inspiration for this fic was from a fancomic. Can't remember what it wad called or where it was, but if you o some looking around you might just find it. I think it was on deviantart.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

The next day came and went without any trouble. In the evening, as the new Kazekage, Gaara sat in a deserted park. Hinata, on her way back to Gaara's house, noticed him sitting under the slide.

"Hmm" she walked over and sat beside him. "Hey you don't look happy about becoming Kazekage; but then again you never look happy. Show some emotion, Naruto would probably not stop talking about it and laughing." Gaara looked at the girl.

"You really like Uzamaki don't you?" Hinata went a deep crimson.

"How can you tell?"

"Well for one thing you can't stop talking about him, you always bring him up in a conversation, you mumble his name in your sleep, and you blush when his name is mentioned."

'**You know she's kinda cute, you should seduce her and make her ours. That body of hers is so fine. Mmm." ** The voice that was Shukaku's thundered through Gaara's mind.

'_Shut up Shukaku.'_ While Gaara tried to ignore Shukaku's rude comments, Hinata's blush was as red as Gaara's hair now. Gaara was pulled from him thoughts when Hinata spoke up "Well I used to, but for a while now I have been having feelings for some else." Even though Gaara wasn't curious, he asked anyway.

"Who?" he said while turning to Hinata. Hinata noticed how close they were _'I've never noticed what lovely eyes he has.' _She took a deep breath and leaned closer so he could hear her. _'How come I can tell him how I feel and never Naruto?'_ She thought. Gaara moved back a bit, _'She's close to me again. What is it with it with her and being close to me? It's not normal.'_

"You." She whispered.

Gaara's eyes opened wide as he felt her full lips on his, at first he just sat there unsure of what to do; then as Hinata's lips started to leave his, he pulled her close for another kiss. His hands winding up her back, when they broke apart both Gaara and Hinata had blushes as red as Gaara's hair. Later they were sitting on the roof of Gaara's house, Hinata was sitting in Gaara's lap (again) with Gaara's arms wrapped around her. _'I feel so peaceful'_ he thought. "You know Hinata you're the first person... well third person to come this close to me willingly."

"Hmm, really?" Hinata felt strangely safe in the arms of the deadly demon vessel.

"Yeah, first there was that bushy eye brow guy in the green suit, and then there was the Uchiha; and now you. Though those times they were trying to beat me and possible kill me." Gaara counted on his fingers. He suddenly had a thought."Y...You aren't trying to kill me right?"

"Of course not you silly." Hinata giggled giving Gaara a slight jab in the ribs, after a few moments. "Do I really have to go back tomorrow?"

"Yes, you've been gone 2 nights. They'll be worried about you. Plus I said I would return you, and if I don't Temari won't be very happy, let me tell you. I don't really want to get a big speech about being responsible, blah blah blah." Gaara moved his hand like it was speaking. Hinata giggled again.

"Ok. But I'll miss you."

"Same here." Gaara replied giving the pale eyed girl a squeeze. "But we can always write. Now tomorrow we'll leave at 9am. It will take us 5-6 days to get there." Gaara said, immediately switching into Kazekage mode and explaining the schedule.

"Would the Hokage or anyone in Konoha know that you're the new Kazekage?" Hinata thought out loud, looking up at Gaara.

"Um... No not yet, I have to send a message to all the Kages about it. I'll tell Temari that we don't have to send one the Hokage, since I'm going to Konoha."

The next day Gaara was waiting for Hinata at the gates of Suna, when she finally appeared Kankuro and Temari were following _'Uh, great.'_

"Hey bro, what's with there being only on camel, wouldn't you need two?" Kankuro questioned, pointing to the animal beside Gaara, thinking about how Gaara's sand never lets anyone near him, and how he doesn't like people being near him or even touching him.

"Less stuff to worry about." He attached the stuff they would need for the journey and the stuff Hinata was taking back to Konoha, which included some old clothes from Temari. He checked that everything was secure, and climbed onto the animal waiting for Hinata to finish her goodbyes.

"Thank you for looking after me." Hinata hugged Temari then bowed and moved towards the camel. Gaara stretched a hand downwards to Hinata, she grabbed it and he pulled her up onto the animal, she wrapped her arms around the boy's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Gasps escaped Kankuro and Temari's mouths _'The sand let her get that close!'_ They thought at the same time.

"Hut Hut." Gaara snapped the reins and they were off. When they were out of eye shot of Suna, Hinata moved her hands up to his chest and gave Gaara a squeeze. They found an oasis just after dusk fell; Gaara stopped the camel and got off, turning around to help Hinata down as well. Gaara set up camp while Hinata unsaddled the camel.

"I'm going to bed." Hinata announced with a yawn, after finishing her meal.

"Ok." Gaara kissed Hinata goodnight, _'I'm never going to get tired of that.'_ Shukaku giggled slightly at Gaara's thought. _'Did you just giggle?'_ Gaara asked his demon.

'**No.'** Shukaku quickly and loudly replied, nervously shifting within his cage.

'_Whatever.' _

Hinata found only one bed set up in the tent, poking her head out of the tent. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I don't sleep." Gaara replied simply, looking up at the stars

Hinata blushed and disappeared inside the tent. The next morning Hinata helped pack up and prepare breakfast, they left right after they had finished eating. The rest of the trip to Konoha followed the same sequence, travel till dusk, set up, have dinner then bed; in the morning it was pack up, breakfast then more travelling. On the fifth afternoon they caught sight of Konoha, Hinata sighed in relief, Gaara however stopped the horse (they exchanged the camel for a horse after they got out of the desert).

"Why are we stopping?" Hinata asked as Gaara lifted her down off the animal.

"I want to give you something, and if I do it in front of everyone I'll never live it down." He then reached into one of the packs and pulled out a box, which he gave to Hinata. She opened it, her eyes opened wide, in it she found a beautiful choker with an aquamarine and a pale amethyst set into a Yin and Yang pendant.

"Oh it's absolutely beautiful. I'll say it was a gift from Temari if anyone asks." Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to put it on myself?" Hinata smiled

"No, I think I can help with that." Gaara took the necklace and placed it around her neck, giving her a peck on the cheek before clipping it in place. Hinata looked down at the pendant, she looked back up and glomped Gaara and kissed him in thanks.

They arrived in Konoha around 3pm, the two ninja's headed straight for the Hokage's Office. On the way there they came upon Naruto sitting at Ichiraku ramen. He saw Hinata out of the corner of his eyes; he shot up and hugged Hinata.

"What happened? Where were you? What's he doing here?" Naruto said very quickly pointing at Gaara.

"He brought me home; I somehow was teleported to Suna." Hinata blushed many shades of red. Gaara resisted bashing the shit out of Naruto.

'**How can you stand here and watch as some other guy hug your girl? One I must mention she used to have a huge crush on.'** Shukaku shouted.

'_Easy, self control.'_

'**You don't have a single piece of self control in your entire body. If you did you wouldn't have killed all those people.'**

'_Oh shut up already.'_

"Well don't forget to see your father and the Hokage; they're preparing a search party. Again!"

"Thanks Naruto." Hinata waved to Naruto as they continued to the Hokage Tower. Gaara and Hinata made it there quickly, the moment they stepped into the Hokage's office they were bombarded with the same questions, not to mention more hugging on Hinata's part.

"Thank god you're safe." Hiashi cried as he hugged his first born.

'_Ok what is going on? Who is he and what has he done with my father? He has never done this before, by the way he's acting it's as if he actually care for me and want me around.'_ Hinata thought as she followed her father out, whispering a quick goodbye and thank-you to Gaara as she left.

'_Ok that was weird.'_ Gaara thought as he watched Hinata's father bury her with affection, _'I thought she said he never does that.'_

'**She did, apparently she is more important to him then he thought.'** Shukaku said.

'_What the fuck! No thundering through my head, No head ache inducing voice? You've gone soft.'_

'**HAVE NOT!'** Shukaku thundered.

Gaara clutched his head in pain, making Tsunade look at him. When Tsunade spoke Shukaku quietened down.

"Thank-you for returning Hinata; but why did you do it and what was she doing in Suna?"

"Well I have no idea what she was doing in Suna she just appeared, but I have a feeling somehow Shukaku and my sand is involved, that's why I guess I escorted her back." Gaara said in his neutral voice. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but let it be.

"I'm expecting a letter about the new Kazekage, could you tell the Suna officials to send the letter as soon as they pick one." Tsunade went back to organising the paperwork that was always piling up.

"They have chosen," Tsunade looked up. "Me." Gaara said blankly.

"Hmmm, interesting," Gaara looked at Tsunade. "I have no objections, I think it's a pretty good choice, and it was the Suna's choice. Congratulations." Tsunade shook his hand, much to the discomfort of Gaara, and dismissed him. Gaara was walking around town when a thought came to him, he made his way to the stables where they had left the horse and sure enough the stuff Hinata had brought back from Suna was still there. He collected the stuff and looked around for one of Hinata's friends as he didn't know where she lived; he quickly spotted Naruto still eating at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Uzamaki, do you know where Hinata lives?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, just one moment." Naruto paid for his meal and lead Gaara to Hinata's house. Naruto not liking the silence spoke. "So how have you been, Shukaku still a pain?"

Gaara inwardly smiled. "Fine, why did I have to get stuck with such a loud demon?" Shukaku was shouting very loudly at the moment within Gaara's head.

"I guess I should be glad Kyuubi doesn't talk much, I don't think I could stand the headaches. She's a lot like you, only says want needs to be said." Naruto chuckled. Gaara smirked. "Here we are. I'll leave you to do whatever you're doing. Seeya." Naruto waved and ran off. Gaara looked at the house, "Wow." He said silently as he walked up to the door, he knocked three times. Hinabi, Hinata's little sister answered the door.

"What do you want?" she asked none too politely.

Gaara so wanted to kill this little brat, but then that would cause complications. "I have some of Hinata's stuff, could you..." He stopped in mid sentence when someone came up behind the girl.

"Hinabi who is at the door?" A man came to the door.

"A guy saying he has some of Hinata's stuff." Hinabi pointed.

"Ah Gaara-san, thank-you, I'll give these to Hinata." Hiashi took the bag from Gaara, bid goodnight and closed the door. Gaara walked around town not really wanting to return to Suna just yet, eventually it got dark.

'_I better leave soon. Damn, I never said goodbye to Hinata.'_ Gaara made his back to the Hyuuga complex; searching for her chakra, he made his way to below a window. Summoning some sand out of his gourd, he jumped onto it and it took him so that he was level with the window, he tapped slightly on it to get her attention. Hinata was falling asleep when she heard the tapping, originally ignoring it as a bird she rolled over. However after about 1 minute of the tapping, sick of hearing the noise she got up. She gasped seeing how it was Gaara and quickly opened the window to let him in. They just held each other; afraid that if they spoke her father would come and discover them.

'_I wonder when I will be able to see her again.'_

'**Just fly over here or something, you can come see her any time you want, no one can stop you'** Shukaku said, quieter than normal.

'_Well I guess…But then I would have to explain my leaving to Temari and Kankuro and the council and I don't want them knowing especially Kankuro. I would have to endure a speech from Temari about relationships, boring, and I would also get a speech from Kankuro and I don't really want to guess what he'll talk about.'_ Gaara withheld a shudder.

'**Whatever, I don't see why you can't just kill them all. It would soo much easier.'**

'_I guess…No Shukaku, I'm trying to change.'_ Gaara ignored all other comments from Shukaku and said goodbye with one last kiss and left.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

Thanks and remember to reveiw please. It helps me write as i know people like what i write.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later

(Shippuden)

Hinata walked down the street, waving to people who greeted her, she had just had a pleasant lunch with the girls. However they had tried to hook her up with someone, again.

'_When will they get it, I'm not interested.' _she thought, touching the necklace that hung around her neck, she hadn't heard from Gaara in over three years. She turned a corner and spotted a group of people just down the road.

"Could they be from the Sand Village, they look like sand-nin." The three turned as she approached. _'It's them!'_

"Hey look it's... that girl." The blonde said.

"It's Hinata Temari, try to remember." The red head sighed. '_How could anyone not remember that name.'_

'**If I remember correctly you forgot her name as well. You thought it was Hanna or Heidi.'**

'_Shut up.'_

"Sorry." Temari, smiled.

"D-don't worry. You g-guys here for the p-party that's t-tonight." Hinata stuttered not taking her eyes off Gaara. _'Great! The stutter came back.'_

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" Kankuro, the one with the cat suit quipped.

"It's in the a-arena you guys d-did the 3rd chuunin exams. R-remember?"

"Arena huh? It's going to be a swell party huh Gaara?" Kankuro elbowed his little brother.

"Hmm." Gaara replied looking over his shoulder at his gourd, which was shaking.

"What wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know; the gourd is acting strangely, almost like it's trying to get out of..." Sand burst out of the gourd and rushed at Hinata. "Control!" Gaara yelled.

"Aaah, help!" Hinata screamed as the sand enclosed her. "Gaara!"

"I'm trying!" Gaara yelled back as he tried to regain control of the sand. Then the sand also wrapped itself around Gaara. "I have a feeling that something strange is going on." Gaara simply said as the sand rose higher and higher.

"Y-yeah...m-me too." Kankuro looked confused.

"Help, I-I want o-out." Hinata yelled form within her sand ball.

"Sorry... I'm stuck too." Gaara yelled back.

"I-I got sand in m-my mouth."

Then the two sand balls rushed together; Temari, standing in between the two, jumped back, narrowly escaping being crushed.

"T-that was close!!" Temari breathed heavily. The sand started to fall away from the two, exposing the two who had somehow found themselves in each other's arms. Gaara looked down at Hinata.

'_She's grown so much, we haven't been this close in 3 years.'_ Gaara thought, he was blushing a little. "Are you ok?" he asked. Hinata's blush went a deeper shade of red.

'_Wow, he's grown so much, he's soo hot!' _she then suddenly threw her head at Gaara, hitting him in the middle of his forehead, she then went limp. Gaara looked at the limp form in his arms.

'_Fainted...hmph. Hey! She still got the necklace.'_

Temari noticed the look in Gaara's eyes, "Our little Kazekage has grown up" Temari thoughts then drifted to a certain leaf ninja.

"Hey no fair, he got a girlfriend before me." Kankuro whined. Gaara walked over to a bench and laid Hinata on it, they waited about 15 minutes before she woke up.

"Hey, are you ok? You've never done that before, so why now?" Gaara shooed his annoying siblings away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fainted because…because y-you've g-grown s-s-so much m-more g-gorgeous." Hinata lowered her head in shame. _'my stutter came back! I thought I got over it.'_ Gaara took her chin in his fingers and raised her head so she faced him again. Gaara leaned in for a kiss; he didn't care that everyone could see, all he cared about was his lips against Hinata's.

"I've missed you." Gaara whispered when they came for a breath.

"I've missed you too." Hinata hugged Gaara around his waist. "can we tell people now? I'm sick of my friends trying to hook me up when I'm already taken. I hated not telling them." Hinata murmured into Gaara's chest. Gaara smiled.

"Yeah, why not. I think Temari and Kankuro have figured it out." Gaara pointed over to where Temari and Kankuro were spying on them, their jaws almost hitting the ground in shock. They both laughed. Hinata stopped and stared at the powerful red head, Temari dropped her fan and Kankuro looked like he was going to faint. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Standing, Gaara intertwined his fingers with Hinata's and started walking down the street. Gaara looked at his siblings. "You coming" they snapped out of their trance and quickly caught up, though they kept back to give the young couple some space.


End file.
